Hospital Madness
by twilightchelsea123
Summary: Bella and Edward have the same heart condition and live fare apart. When an oppertunity comes around for them both to have a new opperation will they take the chance and will they find love along the way? maybe rated M later/ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Why hello all!

I am very excited to write this one because it hits close to home. I have What Bella and Edward have in the story since I was just a baby. I have had the same Operation also so I know most Of the info about the whole thing. If you have any questions for me PM me! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hospital Madness

Chapter 1 (BPOV)

Some times I feel so alone. I have never met anyone like me and by like me I mean nobody with the same heart condition as me; Aortic stanocis. This is where my aortic valve in my heart is deformed causing it to leak and cause more problems for me to do physical activities.

Its maddening to watch the others play sports while I'm stuck on the bleachers. Why you ask I would want to do sports when I'm probably the most clumsy person you will ever meet is because I actually want the choice too get my blood pumping and my heart racing.

Nobody except my best friend Chelsea know why I sit out during P.E. because I don't want people to treat me any differently. I live with my dad Charlie the chief of police in Arizona and my brother Emmet the captain of the football team. My mother died when I was about five and Em was about six from the same heart condition as me. That's the part that scars me the most though. I could dye before I go to collage or even finish high school. The most important thing that I want to do would be to find love. To spent time in their arms and feel the love radiating off of them. To be able to not say a word and still feel comfortable with them. If only for a day.

I do miss my mother desperately even though she died when I was so young. I was such a big mammas girl! It devastated me when she passed. She died in the middle of a surgery that was suppose to fix everything. Ironic isn't is? I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_"Em! Give me that back!" five year old me cried as my older brother ran around with my teddy Mr. Sniffles; a stuffed teddy that my mom got for me when I was first borne._

_"Emmet give Bella back her teddy bare pleas." my dad sighed_

_"fine" Emmet huffed giving me my teddy back. I snuggled it up to my chest. I walked over to my dad and climbed up into his lap cuddling up to his chest,_

_"Daddy?" I asked_

_"Yes baby girl?"_

_"Will the doctors fix mommy's heart booboo?" I asked hesitantly_

_"That's what's suppose to happen but you never know honey.'_

_Right then a doctor looking tired walked into the room._

_"Swan?" he called. Dad got up form the chair still holding me and grabbed Emmet's hand dragging him away from his toy __trucks__ he was playing with._

_"That's us." dad said as we walked up to the doctor._

_"How is she?" he asked. The doctors eyes filled with remorse and shook his head. That was all he had to do for dad to brake down. I was confused and scares as to why my dad who never cried was doing just that and the doctor didn't even say ant thing._

_"Daddy what's wrong? Wares mommy?" I asked softly witch only made him cry harder and in that moment I knew she was gone._

_End Flashback_

_My dad still has not gotten over it completely but he is doing good._

_Right now I was in the car with both my dad and brother to go to my doctors appointment. This was a yearly routine for the whole family. Emmet didn't stay home because he wanted to know everything. He was so protective of my and for that I was grateful for the most part anyways. My Doctors name is Dr. cooper. She is very nice and Iv been going to her since I was a baby. As we rounded the corner I could see the big white building. We found a spot to park and made our way into the main entrance._

_"Hello Bella! Its good to see you! You to Charlie and Emmet!" Michelle the receptionist said_

_" Hi its good to see you too." I said as we passed her desk._

_After making it to the elevator and going to the 5th floor we walked down the long hallway to the end door. We entered and were met by another receptionist named Lisa._

_" Hello Bella. Dr. Cooper is done so you can go back if you would like." she said. I nodded and Emmet, Charlie, And I made our way to Dr. Coopers office. She was sitting their with a small smile on her face when we walked in._

_" Hey Bella ready to get started?" she asked as she handed me a hospital gown._

_I nodded and the three of_

_Them made their way out to give me some privacy. I took my shirt and bra off and put the hospital gown on_

_I walked to the door and opened it to let them know I was done and made my was to the bed. Emmet and_

_My dad came in first fallowed by Dr. cooper to get started on my EKG. She hooked me up with the little sticker things and hooked the wires to them. This only took a minute then she listened to it then printed some papers. After that she unhooked me and we made our way to the scale whir I was weighed and measured. We then went to the room across the hall from the first room to give me an ultrasound on my heart__**.**_ I laid on the bed as Dr. Cooper squeezed the cold goo on the camera and made her way up the gown to my chest where she set it down and started to move it around to find my heart. It only took but a few seconds until I heard my heart beat. She monitored my heart beet listening to cretin spots seeing if their was anything that has changed. Eventually she finished she gave me a towel to wipe the goo off with._**( AN: I hate the goo! Its so cold!)**_

We walked back to the first room but they stayed outside so I could change back into my cloths. After opening the door once again the three of them filed in and we all sat around the little table she had.

"ok Bella everything seems to be going fine but eventually you will be needing another surgery." Dr. Cooper said

" Another angioplasty_**( AN: this is where they go through the main artery in your leg with a small balloon thing and go to one of your valves where they then inflate the balloon so it stretches it open so more fluid can go through it)**_?" Emmet asked. This is where they went through a main artery in my leg and took a little balloon and filled it with air in my Aortic valve to open it up more.

"No… you will need open heart." she replied. I knew that I was going to have to happen sooner then later but not for another few years.

" there is this new procedure called the Double Ross. It where we would take your aortic valve fix it up and switch positions with your pulmonary valve." She continued

" Has It worked before?" my dad asked.

"umm well actually you and another boy of your age would be the first but there is a good possibility that this will work. You will have to go to Forks Washington to have this done because that is where the doctor is."

I didn't know what to say. Nobody knew what to say. I was deliberating in my head if I should take the chance and do it or not.

" can we give you the answer in a day or two. We need to think this over for a while." my dad asked

"yes you can but I will need to know soon."

"Thank you." I said as we made our way out the door. I had a lot of thinking to do in the next couple of days.


	2. SORRY!

AN:

Hey guys!!!

Ok so Im so sorry that I have not updated in a long time and I do have a very good reason to.

Its because I don't have a computer so I have to be at my Aunts house to use theirs so I can update but thing have been really hectic with getting ready for school and we are moving and its just a bad time. I was going to type the 2nd chapter today but I forgot it at home. Yes I know stupid me!!! But I will update soon I hope but it wont be very frequent because school is starting up aigen. I hope that you will forgive me for this! Other then that I want to know what you think of the first chapter!

I did get some of the medical terms wrong and I am sorry for that but I will fix it so their wont be any mistakes! Also my spell check is not working so if I miss-spell anything then I am sorry!!

Well I should get going and start working on this book so that I can get it all finished for you guys!!

Thank you all !!

-chelsea


End file.
